Slash
Introduction Slash is a ninja Pup who is part of BlackOps2025's universe. His breed is currently unknown as he is always covered in white and grey armor. History Slash's real name was Devin when he was born into a French family. At a young age, he was wild and unruly, which made his owners send him to the US Army. At the Combat Pup Institution, Devin was among the first to train in the new Ninja Program. He earned the code-name Slash. Slash excelled and became the Army's first ninja Pup. He was paired up with Talon and Ranger in an elite unit tasked at taking down powerful enemies. He and Talon were almost brothers back then. But Slash was more bloodthirsty and loyal to Ranger, which concerned Talon. After Talon decided to leave the Army, Slash became enraged and vowed to never forgive him for breaking their brotherly bond. When Ranger defected to Reaper's Brigade, Slash followed en suite. Ranger and Slash quickly rose the ranks of the Brigade, soon becoming the most respected warriors into the Neo-Reapers branch. He was a literal secret weapon, capable of taking out entire platoons of enemy soldiers with ease (as long as he doesn't get spotted of course). Then the turning day came: Ranger approached the Pup with a mission to take out his brother, Ryder. The mission began with Slash infiltrating the Lookout and placing a concealed bomb in the Command Center.It detonates a day later, severely injuring Chase. Three months later, the actual assault begins with Ranger kidnapping Katie at her salon and bringing her to the train station. Slash meanwhile fended off the Pups' rescue attempt. But when Talon ambushes him, he is beaten down and killed. However, the advanced technology of Reaper's Brigade allowed for Slash's body and mind to be cloned. Together with Ranger, he led a force of Neo-Reapers to forcibly take Adventure Bay. More coming soon! Appearance Slash is a mix-breed, like Rocky, for an albino Lab and a Doberman. He has neat grayish-white fur all around, giving him the appearance of a husky (although his face resembles a stocky Doberman's). Slash is around the same height as Zuma but more physically capable in almost every way. During his career, he underwent many surgeries to enhance his body, such as titanium teeth to maximize biting power and green snake-like eyes for NV abilities. Slash has three main battle variations: ninja, assassin and supersoldier, with ninja being the most common. The attire sports hardened body armor, boots and wrist computers. He has on a skull mask only showing his eyes, nose and ears. Beside his Pup Pack is a sword sheath. An insignia of Reaper's Brigade (formerly US Army) is displayed on his right shoulder. He is armed with a katana and shurikens (bladed stars). This variation can been seen when Ranger and him first engage Takota, Blade and Talon in the invasion. In his assassin variation, Slash is in an arctic stealth suit without footwear. He has on a tactical belt containing ammunition and a bowie dagger for CQC. To cover his face, Slash wears a balaclava and headset. His main armament is a lightweight marksman rifle. This variation can been seen when he fights Takota and Freezer at the abandoned barn. His supersoldier variation is essentially a buffed-up version of the ninja one. Slash adds on an exo-suit to increase strength and speed. His armor is reinforced by carbon to block high-caliber bullets. Instead of throwing shurikens, a mechanized launcher inside Slash's Pup Pack launches them. He is armed with a diamond-edged katana and wrist claws. This variation can been seen in all of Pups on a Hunt. Slash's rig is a Pup-sized hoverbike which are among the preferred modes of transportation in the Neo-Reapers. The hoverbike is painted with special black paint capable of absorbing radar signals. The Neo-Reapers crest is painted on either side of the engine. It is fast and highly maneuverable. The hoverbike is lightly armed with only a machine gun and guided micro rockets. Personality Slash is the definition of a cold-blooded killer. Who speaks in a light French accent. The end. Trivia * Slash is the only Pup who served alongside Talon in the SAS as well as the US Army * Slash is the only survivor of Talon's former comrades * While Talon left the Army, Slash continues to serve them and developed a deadly grudge against him * Slash is easily able to take on and beat three Pups at once (Rocky, Zuma and Chase) * Slash supposedly dies in Pups on a Hunt after being blown up by Skye's jet-pack * Slash was resurrected by Night Ryder and transformed into a cyborg in Pups and the battle for earth part...... * Slash's only remaining organic parts are his eyes and his internal organs, except for his stomach * Slash is defeated when Chase launches him into space but it is unknown if he died * In the teaser/ trailer for Slash's revenge, it is shown thar he survived the blast Category:Antagonists Category:Evil animals Category:Villans Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Fighting Category:Decessed